Episode 7980 (22nd October 2012)
Plot David warns Gloria that Lewis is a conman but Gloria refuses to listen and ushering Lewis behind the bar, tells him that he can start his job as barman straight away. Steve comes up with yet another plan to break up Tracy and Ryan. Lloyd despairs of Steve and his hair-brained schemes. Mary throws a successful French Night at the café by herself. She's run off her feet and Norris steps in and helps out as a waiter. Audrey's surprised to see Lewis behind the Rovers' bar. Gloria flirts with Lewis and Audrey suspects she only gave him the job because she fancies him. Tommy wants to enjoy a romantic night in with Tina but is put-out when Gary stays to talk about the surrogacy. Dr Carter visits Gloria in the back room of the Rovers. After he leaves, Lewis finds Gloria in tears. Gloria lies to Lewis telling him that she's dying but she doesn't want her family to know. Lewis, totally taken in, tries to comfort her. Steve puts his plan into action and convinces Ryan that he should make an honest woman of Tracy and propose to her. Business at the bistro is so quiet, Nick tells Kylie that she may as well have the evening off. Ryan takes Tracy to the Rovers and in front of Deirdre, Ken, Michelle and Steve, gets down on one knee and proposes to her. Tracy's shocked and in a panic tells Ryan that there's no need to marry her as she's lost the baby. The scales finally fall from Ryan's eyes and he realises the horrible truth; Tracy was never pregnant and was only using him to upset Michelle. When Norris informs Kylie that the customers are bringing their own alcoholic drinks into the café, she vows to report Mary to the council. Steve calls at Michelle's flat and proudly explains how he never really wanted to dump her but it was all part of his grand plan to split up Ryan and Tracy, but when Steve suggests they can now get back together, Michelle's furious and tells him that she's appalled by his mind games and he's now officially dumped. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve persuades Ryan to propose to Tracy in The Rovers; Gloria reveals a startling secret to Lewis; and Kylie tries to take Mary down a peg or two. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,270,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes